All Fun and Games
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Buffy, Angel, and Faith are having an interesting night that gets a little carried away... rated M for sex and violence. Post Chosen, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; all Joss's.

Author notes: This was inspired by a 2 am, mostly hysterical conversation with one of my best friends and fellow Fuffy lover… I have no idea how this came about, but we detailed humorously how a threesome between Buffy, Faith, and Angel would turn out. And this was the result. People, this is M rated, so if you are easily offended, or underage, do not read. Also it is not MEANT to be taken seriously…it was an idea born at 2 am. Lol. It's more of a parody than anything. And it is clearly AU.

The tiny blonde Slayer arched her neck back, closing her eyes and letting out a soft cry of bliss that was almost a purr of her satisfaction. As waves of pleasure slowly rolled through her, working their way up her from toe to head, she wiggled slightly, pressing herself more firmly against the quite attendant figures at her sides. Both seemed as turned on by her arousal as she herself was, and they only upped their efforts to gratify her.

On her left, Angel's body lay heavily overtop hers, almost entirely covering her body with his much larger one. Buffy could feel the evidence of his excitement against her thigh as his cool form pressed into hers, his lips kissing all over her shoulders and neck as he paused with subconscious interest at her pulse point. The fact that Angel was a vampire did not bother Buffy; he would never use more teeth than she wished him to. She had his balls in her hand…in more ways than one.

On her right side, a much warmer body rubbed well-toned legs against Buffy's, strong but small fingers slipping under Buffy's ass to squeeze strongly. Softer, more cuddly form- though cuddling was definitely not on their minds right now- with more than a hint of muscle beneath the smooth, slender curves, Faith ground her tanned body into Buffy's side, her breathing faster and more erratic than it usually would be. As she kissed Buffy with rapid, almost forceful skill, her tongue wrestling against the other girl's, Buffy felt her long dark hair spreading out over her chest, tickling her face.

After a few moments of this intensity, however, Faith seemed to decide a tactic shift was necessary. It was hard to even be able to touch most of Buffy, as covered as she was by the amorous Angel's form. Abruptly pulling away from Buffy's eager lips, she rolled herself overtop their bare bodies, making sure to have maximum physical contact and taking her time in doing so. As Buffy's eyes darted to her, somewhat stunned and indignant at being denied Faith's lips, and Angel groaned softly, Faith settled herself into Angel's side. Drawing herself very close against him in full body contact, one leg sprawled over his, she started to rub herself slowly up and down against him, digging sharp, red-polished fingernails slow and deep down his bare back. Making a rather unstoic, un-Angel-like gasp in response, Angel rolled over onto his back, removing his face from Buffy's neck. Now lying half on top of both Slayers, one arm still loosely around Buffy, he pulled Faith tighter against him with the other arm. As she continued to rub against him, one hand sneaking down his thigh, Angel kissed her deeply.

Beside him, Buffy's stomach clinched sourly, and her eyes narrowed almost into slits as she silently watched. Abruptly she rolled herself closer to Angel, her leg almost draping over his, pressed over Faith's as well in an almost territorial way as she too began to kiss and stroke him, mirroring Faith's movements- only faster, more aggressively. Faith barely seemed to notice at first, which only encouraged Buffy to up her efforts even more, her jealousy and competitiveness at the brunette's seeming diffidence.

Angel, of course, noticed and appreciated very much. As a vampire, he had no medical need to draw in air; nevertheless, as Faith and Buffy lavished their attentions on him, he was reduced to almost helpless panting, gasping and shaking slightly like an old man on the verge of a heart attack. Faith grinned, seeming to be enjoying this immensely. Thus far there had been very little noise in the way of speech, but now she spoke up huskily.

"You like that… you're so hot for me, aren't you? You want me…I can feel how much you want me…"

She kissed the quivering, harshly uttering vampire with no shortage of dominant ownership, her hands flat against his chest, stroking around to his inner thigh… and Buffy, pulling her head up again to witness this, found herself reacting without thought. Shooting out one hand rapidly, she enclosed her fingers around a good handful of Faith's hair, pulling enough to painfully jerk her head away, even as Buffy herself renewed her stroking and kissing of the form between them.

Making a sharp noise combining shock, pain, and anger, Faith yanked herself away, still half sprawled over Angel. She stared at Buffy indignantly, scowling, before understanding and a smirk came over her features.

"Don't worry, B… there's enough of me to go around."

That said, she crawled back over to Angel, causing another not-so-stoic groan from him, and wrapped an arm tight around Buffy, pushing her body into her as she kissed her harshly, her hand slipping between Buffy's legs. As Buffy's heart sped up, her breath catching, she moaned, enjoying, and Faith could now feel the evidence of her excitement against her fingers.

With the other hand, Faith began to stroke Angel, lest he feel too left out… he had been watching with no shortage of interest, still taking loud, unnecessary breaths. As he groaned, his body stiffening in response to Faith's touch, Buffy too stiffened… but out of renewed and intensified envious anger. Her eyes once more narrowing almost into slits, she suddenly grabbed Faith by the shoulder with her left hand, ripping her away from Angel. With the other hand she hit her in the center of her upper chest, shoving her so hard that Faith flew off of the bed and slammed roughly into the floor, knocking her head against the wall with a resounding thwack.

As Angel sat up, blinking, startled, and more than a little dazed, Faith, crying out sharply, brought a hand to the back of her head, holding it there as her face tightened in pain, astonishment, and hurt at Buffy's action.

"What the hell, B, that fuckin' HURT…"

"Buffy- what…" Angel began a beat after, still blinking in confusion as his eyes moved between Faith huddled on the floor and Buffy gripping him possessively in bed.

For a few moments Buffy felt some horror at what she had done, some guilt at the look on Faith's face, but then she saw the marks rising up on her chest, marks not caused by Buffy's mouth, and her negative emotions flared up once more. Had someone asked, she wouldn't have been able to tell who she was jealous over…Angel, Faith, or both. But whatever- like that really mattered. They should both not touch each other, that was what /she/ was here for…and after all, hadn't /she/ originally been the one in the middle?

"Sorry, Faith," she replied in mock innocence. "But you always say you like it rough…"

At those words Faith's eyes darkened, and her fists formed unconsciously at her side as anger took over the hurt in her features. Without any further warning, she leapt at Buffy, knocking her straight off of Angel and tumbling with her off of the other side of the bed. Landing on top of her, having knocked the breath out of the smaller slayer with the rough impact and fall, Faith straddled her, leering down at her. Despite her fury, she was finding herself to be quite aroused. Buffy was so hot when she was pissed off…

"Sure I do, B," Faith rasped, her face close to Buffy's, her warm breath causing an involuntary thrill to make its way down Buffy's spine. "Question is, do you?"

Buffy's reply was entirely nonverbal. Head-butting Faith hard enough to make her yelp, she then brought up her knee to Faith's stomach, kicking her off of her. Faith hit her head again, but this time it was her face…directly into Angel's hard metal bed frame. As she yelled again, blood starting to gush from her nose, Buffy's stomach twisted. She hadn't meant to do that…oh shit…

"Faith," she began awkwardly, "Faith, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

But Faith's fist was already flying out, catching Buffy in the mouth and jaw and knocking her back into the wall. As Buffy screamed in both pain and rage, her lip splitting, she launched herself at Faith, beginning to hit her wildly. Faith hit her back just as hard, as they began to lose themselves in the intensity of the strong emotions they felt for each other.

From the bed, a still-nude, still-highly-confused Angel sat up, watching as the two beautiful naked girls on his floor wailed on each other, blood spraying out over them both as they punched, clawed, and kicked. He watched intensely, licking his lips unconsciously, his extended senses heightened even further by this extreme stimulation.

Normally, he would of course be the peacemaker, the one bringing everyone back in control of themselves…but at the moment, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

End


	2. Chapter 2

All fun and games Ch 2

Author notes: Not sure what I think about this…it ended up longer than I thought, and I'm also not quite sure if it's a drama or a comedy…I think it's a little of both, which isn't a good thing. And the ending is very eh in my opinion…oh well. Just born of random thoughts anyway, still not exactly a serious effort of making a serious story.

Had it not merely been a solid, now-useless mass of tissue, lying dormant and without purpose in his chest, Angel's heart would have been pounding wildly at the sight before him. Blood, violence, beautiful girls… all were aspects he was very accustomed to in his line of work as a souled vampire, helper of the helpless. But it wasn't usual for him to witness all three at once, in such proximity and intense passion… and when one added in the necessary details of the beautiful girls in question being two very revved-up, very naked Slayers, there was more than enough reason for his excitement.

He watched with literally breathless concentration as Buffy and Faith continued to roll around at the foot of the bed, hitting and attempting to dominate each other physically with equal levels of force and strength. This had been going on for several minutes now, and so far they had matched each other blow for blow, hurt by hurt. As furious and adrenalized as both were now, Angel knew the battle wouldn't end until one or both were eventually knocked unconscious…or until the naked, full body contact finally distracted them from fighting long enough for them to start embracing and kissing passionately. Angel fervently hoped that it would be the second option that took place…

He could feel his body quivering slightly, muscles tensed, skin very sensitive with his highly aroused state of being. He knew he should have stopped the Slayers as he normally would have before they seriously hurt each other. But somehow he just couldn't make himself…somehow the mixing of the women, the blood, and their contact with each other left him almost paralyzed, exhilarated rather than concerned over their actions. A small part of him, even once ensouled, had still gotten off on violence, and now watching them, that usually strangely repressed part of him was showing up even more strongly.

Angel was vaguely aware that he was approaching a danger zone, that he should hardly be enjoying this so much… but he couldn't bring himself to care. As he continued to watch, his excitement and pleasure in the visualization peaking, something strangely familiar began to occur…

It started in his chest, an odd tight feeling, as if something were pressing against him from within. Quickly it became painful, spreading through his torso so rapidly that Angel gasped, clutching his chest as his eyes widened with horrified realization. He knew what was going on… it was hardly the first time this had happened.

"Oh no," he uttered, his voice quiet, even as his eyes flashed anxiety. "Oh no, this-"

The girls didn't notice the change coming over him; they had entirely forgotten that Angel was in the room, so preoccupied were they with each other. And for this reason they didn't notice when he stiffened again, gasping, or his face shifting into something ugly, old, and brutal… nor did they notice his eyes changing from dark brown to cruel gold. They didn't notice anything at all, until the figure who was no longer Angel spoke in cruel but amused tones.

"Well well, I always did like a party…"

At the sound of that unmistakable voice, Buffy and Faith froze. Their limbs were entangled, Buffy's mouth locked in a biting position around Faith's forearm, Faith's hands tightly entwined in Buffy's long hair…but all this aggression ceased the instant they heard that ominous, amused voice just above them.

They remained pressed close together, clutching now not in rage or desire to hurt, but in dread, slowly dawning horror…and fear. For Willow, the only person who would be able to undo the inadvertent mess they had just made, was on an entirely different continent… and here they were. Naked, already injured and bleeding, trapped in a room alone with him…

"Angelus," they both breathed, Buffy's word disbelieving, Faith's fierce, almost hissed. Both girls' bodies were tensed, and they could each feel the other partly beneath her, beginning to quiver slightly. There were no stakes in Angel's bedroom… no crosses, no holy water, nothing…and he would surely beat them to the door.

At this, Angelus chuckled, baring his teeth at them in a wide, delighted grin as he let his fangs come forth, regarding their unmoving forms with no shortage of pleasure… and desire.

"So you remember me! A pity I can't say the same for you girls….at least as far as the bedroom goes. Too much for you, am I…such a shame, and just when I thought we could have a little fun…"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool to watch vamps blow up into a bunch of ashes on the end of our shafts," Faith spat, her voice slightly muffled through a cut and bleeding lip and a nose also dripping blood. She wiped her nose on the back of her hand, trying to slowly, subtly pull herself away from Buffy, to prepare herself...to what? Fight Angelus naked, with no weapons?

But then, did she have another option at the moment?

"Kinda looks like fireworks, huh B?" she continued, and Buffy, noticing her banter and slight movements, tried to allow her room to make them while slowly shifting herself as well.

"Fireworks?! Faith, come on, it hardly looks like fireworks!" Buffy argued deliberately, her eyes going to Faith as she tried to come across still angry, snappy, to lower Angelus's expectations. From the corner of her eye she watched him, hoping that Faith got it, that she was going with it too…

And she did- or maybe she didn't. Either way, didn't matter- she reacted how Buffy had wanted.

"It does look like fireworks, B! Just because it's not purple and pink-"

"As utterly entertaining as I'm sure this will be," Angelus cut them off, smirking, "what do you say we skip the preview and get right on with the show?"

And with that he sprung forward before either had a chance to move, pinning them both to the ground with a strong hand on each girl's already battered chest. As he leered down at them, his eyes scanning their already bloodied forms eagerly, they could feel against them just how excited he was…

Both Slayers' eyes widened, their hearts beginning to race in their chests with pounding urgency, and they thrashed under him, bucking and scratching and attempting to badly injure him with knuckles already skinned and bleeding, arms already bruised, aching, and bloodied. Angelus laughed darkly, enjoying the emotions flashing across expressive eyes, the writhing of the slim bleeding forms beneath him. It couldn't get much better than this…

"You girls know how much I like it when you make it interesting… but this is almost too easy," he smirked, leering down at them as he slowly licked his lips. "Didn't even let me bring out the blood on my own, what's the fun in that? But don't worry, girls- there's always room for more…"

With that he savagely lowered his face, keeping it less than three inches from Buffy's as he sneered, "I saw you eyeing the marks on Faith's lovely little breasts… wait, did I say little? No, that would describe yours, Buffy…you jealous baby? I wouldn't want you to feel left out… so don't worry, I'll make sure you match!"

He abruptly moved his head down to Buffy's chest, sinking his teeth into her with sudden harshness. Buffy's eyes bulged, and she cried out in pained dismay…

But Faith was having none of that. Her own eyes widening, she renewed her struggles beneath Angelus, finally succeeding in wrenching herself out from underneath him.

"Remember this, lover?" Angelus was calling to Buffy loudly, and he began to kiss her roughly, his hands rubbing up and down her body, biting her in sharp, blood-producing nips that he did not yet drink from. He seemed to be enjoying prolonging the moment, drawing out her pain and fear even if it meant temporarily denying himself. "Remember this, Buffy? I don't…"

Faith was upon him now, grabbing his neck and head, yanking it away from Buffy with all her force. Putting even more strength into it, she managed to jerk him off the dazed blonde, sending him rolling off to the floor beside her. But it wasn't enough- within a few moments Angelus had hold of the brunette, was pinning her to the floor as he sneered down at her, his eyes glittering darkly at the rage and fear flooding her brown gaze.

"Bet this is a familiar position for you, huh, Faithy? Always pinned down… always on the bottom… in every meaning position."

He sank his teeth into her neck, drinking deeply; as Faith's eyes went huge, and she cried out, thrashing below his stronger form, he contained himself long enough to pull back, her blood dribbling down his chin and staining his wicked smile.

"Familiar too, huh Faithy? I know you like this one… Daddy's favorite spot, isn't it…"

Seeing Angelus pinning Faith, taunting her, his lips on her neck, unclothed body pressing into Faith's shaking one, Buffy felt rage flood through her so hot and strong she couldn't think, couldn't plan. She barely heard his comments… all she saw was that he had Faith trapped, bleeding… that /his lips were on her neck/- and that was enough. Throwing herself at him, she hit him in the face with all her strength, feeling her knuckle split further, and as she ripped Angelus off of Faith, she was screaming without realizing.

"GET OFF OF HER…ONLY I CAN BITE HER!"

Even as he hit the wall heavily, and as Buffy held herself on alert, crouching defensively in front of Faith, Angelus seemed barely shaken, certainly not badly injured. He laughed, a deep, taunting noise that rumbled in his throat, shaking his head as he slowly, quite deliberately got to his feet.

"Is that the best you've got for me, baby? And you wonder why I left you…call yourself a Slayer, do you? You're nothing but two scared little girls, reeking of fear and insecurity… and all that desperate desire! Never get what you won't ask for, girls… especially now that you're going to die," he added almost as a casual afterthought.

He drew closer, and as Buffy moved herself more fully in front of Faith, her heart racing, Angelus chuckled, shaking his head again.

"How very touching… noble of you to shield the one you once tried to kill, isn't it baby? Guilty conscience? But then, you kill everyone you love, don't you? Both of you… that's all you were born for. That's all you'll ever be…"

His eyes shifted pointedly from Buffy to Faith, including both as he continued to smile cruelly.

"You'll always kill anyone who tries to come close to you…won't you? Watchers… friends…lovers…mothers…even each other, eventually. You'll never have anyone love you and live… you're not made for that, you're not good enough for that. No one will ever love you except the corpses you've left behind," he intoned, his eyes focusing on Buffy in particular at those words before moving on to Faith, raising an eyebrow. "By the way, Faithy…Daddy says hi."

He had barely finished his sentence before the girls were both attacking, guided entirely by emotion-driven adrenaline and rage. Whereas Angelus now was having fun, attacking for amusement and from hunger, they were motivated not only by emotion, but in defense of their lives… and protection of the other girl's. As much effort as they had put before into harming each other, they now put even more into defending each other, attacking Angelus.

The battle raged on for nearly ten more minutes as the Slayers gave it all they had, fighting what had once been their prospective lover with a rage and ferocity that transcended their many wounds and injuries. They hit him with hands and feet, knees and elbows, and with foreign objects nearby, their weariness shoved aside as they concentrated on staying conscious, staying on their feet, and bringing Angelus off of his. There was nothing to restrain him with…

It was a long fight, and in their eyes it seemed longer still. When finally a bruised, beaten, heavily breathing Angelus backed up, lumbering toward the window, he was stumbling, bones broken, deep cuts marring his face, chest, and arms. And yet still he was grinning, even as blood dripped from his face and mouth. Still he was addressing them in the same smug, casual tone.

"Well that was fun… think I'll give you feisty gals here a little breather, just to keep things interesting. But don't worry… I'll be back soon. That was just a little prelude… the real fun will be real soon, don't you worry, Slayers…"

He nodded at them with dramatic amused deference, even giving a slight bow before leaping easily onto the window frame, dangling half out of it as he waved. "Rest up girls… wouldn't want you wasting any of that energy on each other."

With that he tumbled in a rolling flip from the window, landing on his feet in the alley below. As Buffy and Faith watched from across the room, attempting to normalize their uneven, rapid breathing, Angelus made his way down the street, limping, but still managing to move at a fairly fast clip.

Back in the bedroom it was almost silent, save for their gulping, shuddery breaths… neither spoke, too shaken and stunned to do more than try to wrap their minds around what had just happened. In severe pain in more ways than one, they stood slumped weakly against the wall, close, but not quite touching, as their minds raced, struggling.

Both felt the other's distress radiating off of her, almost strong enough to be tangible. They were almost paralyzed with it, their limbs weak, shaking with more than physical exhaustion; even had they wanted to, it was doubtful that their legs would have held them up long enough to chase Angelus throughout the streets. He had said he'd be back- and they had no doubt that this was true. Angelus was nothing if not persistent.

Gradually the young women's eyes shifted over to look over the other girl, their expressions taut, now-guarded emotion held in check in their eyes. As they scanned each other slowly, there was a lot for them to take in. Buffy's wrist was hanging limply as she cradled it against her, the bones broken. Both were bleeding badly, with ribs fractured, blackened eyes, swollen lips, and bloodied noses, and Faith's shoulder was dislocated in the manner that was not uncommon for her during a particularly intense fight. As Buffy stared at her, vaguely horrified by her sister Slayer's appearance and her knowledge that she must not look much better, she tried to stop Angelus's face, his words to her, from replaying in her mind. She didn't want to think about them, to internalize them… nor did she want to analyze for a second what all those "Daddy" jabs addressed at Faith might mean. Angel knew much more about Faith's past than Buffy did… and as a result, so did Angelus.

It didn't matter… there were more important things to worry about now. Although just how she was going to attend to those when she was busy concentrating on not passing out, Buffy had no idea.

Gritting her teeth, she glanced over at Faith again, her voice coming out too flat and quickly to seem sincerely concerned.

"Faith…are you okay?"

Faith just barely inclined her head once, and seemed to wince slightly even so. If her head was pounding anything like Buffy's, Buffy didn't' blame her.

"Yeah, B… five by five," she replied shortly, even as her voice cracked. "You… you okay?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, Faith?" Buffy snapped without quite planning to, her voice sharp, and Faith blinked, recoiling as if she had been slapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, hurt mingling with the anger in her tone and expression.

Buffy didn't answer her; she wasn't sure that she would be able to. Her jaw jerking slightly, eyes narrowing deliberately, she just turned to the other girl abruptly, taking hold of her roughly in the hand that was not paired with a broken wrist. She was only dimly aware of the pain spiking through it as she turned Faith toward her, her voice harsh.

"Hold still, will you?"

Without any further warning, holding Faith firmly against the wall with her body rather than her injured arm, Buffy shoved her dislocated arm back into its socket. Not having expected this, Faith's eyes widened with pain, and she grunted before her eyes darkened with a measure of relief. As Buffy felt the joint, then stepped back, leaning once again into the wall, Faith looked over at her, not thanking her, but just frowning slightly, features tensed.

"Your nose looks broken, B…the bastard."

"It could have been you," Buffy snapped, barely looking at her. "Kind of hard to know which injury belongs to which fist by this point."

Instead of snapping back or defending herself, as Buffy would have expected, Faith lowered her eyes, sighing raggedly; she too seemed near exhaustion as he let her weight rest against the wall.

"Sorry, B," she said faintly; Buffy, trying to avoid the guilt stirring in her stomach, looked away, still speaking somewhat coldly.

"Look, we have to go after him, capture him… we can't let him just go like that. So we need to pull ourselves together here. Get cleaned up and dressed, before we have to go clean up your mess again-"

"Go clean up MY mess?!" Faith exclaimed, her bowed head snapping up abruptly. "How the hell do you figure that this is all MY mess- how are you gonna lay this on me as all MY fault?!"

"It IS your fault," Buffy insisted, and she was convincing herself as she said it, fixing the notion more firmly in her mind. Anger, self-righteous anger directed fully at Faith, was preferable to anything else now, and she seized upon it eagerly. "YOU made Angel so happy he lost his soul- AGAIN. Now we're going to have to chase him down again, before he kills someone else, all because of you."

"All because of ME?!" Faith sputtered, her eyes wider and more indignant than ever, and she flung her arms up in the air for emphasis, then immediately lowered them with a slight hiss of pain. "How the hell do you figure this is all because of ME, Buffy?!"

Ooh, she'd called her Buffy…she was really starting to get pissed now. Good, it just gave Buffy even more to focus on…

"Well, obviously it was!" Buffy shot back, "you were fighting me and hitting me while we both were naked, not to mention the porn star show you put on before! Kissing and sucking and grinding on him-"

"What the hell, B!" Faith yelled, her voice rising in growing outrage. "I wasn't fighting MYSELF, you hypocrite, you were there too, you didn't exactly just lay back and take it! In fact, YOU started it, B!"

"What! I did not!" Buffy protested, her cheeks flaming, and she turned toward Faith aggressively, forgetting her concern for her, her fear over Angelus's return and current leased status, even the pain rolling through her almost seeming to disappear. All she could think about was defending herself, denying any part of the blame. "I so didn't, Faith!"

"You hit me first!" Faith sputtered, turning to face Buffy fully, her eyes widening indignantly. "TWICE! You hit me TWICE, B, before I hit you!"

"You were hogging him!" Buffy yelped, her face reddening again, and her split knuckles balled unconsciously at her sides. "You were all over him like I wasn't even there, making him ignore me-"

"I was giving you equal attention, I was fuckin' both of you at once!" Faith shouted, spreading her arms out again in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Buffy cried before she could quite think to censor herself, and Faith blinked, her mouth dropping- for this was the crux of the matter, and they both knew it then.

"What the fuck, B! We're havin' a threesome, and I'm supposed to completely ignore him and only touch you?! Are we BOTH supposed to only touch you?! Would you even extend the courtesy of occasionally touching us back, or is it ALL entirely all about you and us fuckin' you?!"

"What?! Well…I…FAITH-"

"And then you try to shove it all off on me as MY fault- it's your fault!" Faith shouted, scarlet-faced and shaking now, her features pulled tightly with anger. "This was YOUR idea to do this, B, how the hell do you get off sayin' it's my fault?!"

"It was NOT my fault!" Buffy shrilled, and the only thing that kept her from punching Faith then was the thought of how much it would hurt her already bruised and bleeding fist.

"YOU were the one who kept saying how BORED you were, how COLD you were," Faith persisted, her face pressed close to Buffy's now as she charged ahead with determined stubbornness. "YOU kept touching my thigh and his chest- YOU kept batting your eyes and tossing your hair, and saying how damn cold you were, even though it's 75 degrees outside-"

"There are other ways to warm someone up than to start a threesome with them!" Buffy hollered back, and both Slayers had entirely forgotten their injuries now, forgotten Angelus, even forgotten their nakedness as they stood almost nose to nose, close enough to feel the others' hot breaths. "You didn't-"

"I didn't hear YOU complaining once it started!" Faith shot back, her eyebrows shooting up considerably. "All I can remember are a lot of moans and groans and 'Ohhh Faith's and 'You're so good Faith,'s-"

"You do not!" Buffy cut her off, flushing furiously again, and quickly looking away. "And that doesn't matter anyway- what matters is that Angelus is out there again, because YOU made him lose his soul!"

"I did NOT! YOU did! YOU'RE the one who's his little soulmate, I'm just the one he slobbers over if the "best, blonde, and boring" Slayer isn't interested or available! YOU made him lose it the first time, and it was watching YOU roll all over me naked that made him lose it this time!" Faith countered, scowling darkly now. Both, who had been so close to weariness taking over, to fainting from pain and blood loss just five minutes, were now standing strong and straight, strengthened by their self-righteous (Buffy) and indignant (Faith) rage at each other.

"No, it was YOU, you and your little professional slut routine!" Buffy shot back hurriedly, "YOU were the one who got him so worked up with your grabby little hands- and YOU were the one rubbing your huge boobs all over him, what choice did he have but to go evil?!"

"Hey, they are NOT huge! Just 'cause I'm not stiff in bed and actually know hands can go somewhere besides flat at your sides- and just 'cause I have more than freakin' mosquito bites-"

"I do not have mosquito bites, Faith!!! I have very nice, very normal breasts-"

"What kind of person uses words like BREASTS, for godsake-"

Just then Angelus flung the bedroom door open, almost hitting Buffy in the back of her head. As the girls jumped, their argument cut off, he smirked at them in clear amusement. His mouth and neck were bloodied in a manner that was clearly not from his own injuries, and he was no longer nude, but rather wearing a shirt and pants the Slayers knew were not his own.

"Well, well, have you girls missed me?"

The girls jumped, once more going still, alert, and silent as Angelus stood casually in the doorway, one hand propped up on the frame. Their eyes darted about, looking for some way to escape, to restrain him, and finding none… there was no way to contain him. What the hell were they supposed to do…

"No need to be shy, your eyes tell me all," Angelus smirked, and he vamped his face abruptly, leering. "Let me give you a little preview of the night's events, just so you're good and ready here…wouldn't want you to miss out on what's to come, now, would I? Now Faithy here, I'll drain her dry… Buffy, you can watch that, I'm sure you'll find it hard to contain yourself with jealousy…but don't worry babe, I'll come back for you. There's a hell dimension somewhere with your name on it-"

Without missing a beat, Buffy and Faith both sprang away from him in opposite directions, acting on total instinct rather than any conscious thought. Faith broke a dresser drawer as Buffy broke a leg off of Angel's desk, both forming homemade stakes. Angelus was still speaking, still standing in cocky assurance of his safety, before they simultaneously staked him- Faith from the front, Buffy from behind. As he collapsed, scattering out into a breeze of ashes around them, Buffy and Faith stared in stunned silence for several moments, still gripping their stakes loosely. When they slowly turned to look at each other, eyes wide, unblinking, chests heaving shallowly, it was another minute or so before Faith finally spoke, her voice slow, dazed.

"He's dead…"

"Yeah…" Buffy whispered, feeling in that moment so numb, so lost, that she barely could think of anything around her, self included, as real. "Yeah…"

"We killed him…" Faith breathed, her voice small, and this quickly changed Buffy's reaction. Jerking her head up suddenly, her eyes focused as she immediately kicked into the defense mode again.

"YOU killed him!"

"You killed him too!" Faith yelped, and suddenly she too was standing up straighter, glaring, once more given a distracting focus. "I didn't mean to, B, it was instinct-"

"What, like with Alan Finch?" Buffy blurted, cruelly but not quite intentionally. Even as she said it she saw Faith blanche, her eyes sparking with hurt, and she knew she had gone too far.

"Faith- I'm sorry-"

"FUCK you, Buffy!" Faith snarled, her voice aggressive yet shaken, and Buffy shook her head, biting her lip.

"That's what got us into trouble in the first place," she mumbled.

Both of them stared at each other, measuring the emotion they found there…hurt, anger, grief, disbelief at what had just happened, all that they had just done…

And then they were kissing, embracing each other with passion as they rolled in the dust at their feet…the dust that had been Angelus. With tear roughened voices they were still screaming and swearing at each other, sobbing, their bodies sending pain shooting vividly through them with each movement… yet they were also kissing, huddling as close to each other as they could get, comforting and invoking passion through all the pain.


End file.
